Light of the Night Sky & Shadow of the Storm
by MassacreTheKid
Summary: A girl gets sent to private school with her cousin Cloud because of her previous troubles at her old public school! The problem is that Cloud has no place for her to stay, pleading his best friend Noctis to take in and house his mischievous cousin!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:| ****So this is a Noctis/OC story. I tried so despretly searching for a Noctis/OC story, but I could only find one(which wasn't all that great...) So I've decided to make one for those who have also been I discovered Noctis, I tell you this, this was the one and only time I ever DROOLED or have my eyes get so watery because of how much of a beauty he was. I personally think he is the utmost definition of "perfect".Well to me he is anyways. I discovered him off the trailer for Final Fantasy Versus XIII, and I tried so hard to find walkthroughs or any gameplay of this game. But to my dissapointment this game hasn't been released yet, and probably won't be for a long time. Which I'm pretty dissapointed by, but I'm also very glad ? Because no one has NO clue on how EXACTLY Noctis's personality is we know is that he's reserved, serious, brooding, and sorta like Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden(a bit fishy isn't it, personality are alike, looks are alike, and suprisingly Noctis's eyes turn red whenever he's in battle just like Sasuke's... which is why I think there might have been a llegal lawsuite because of this, preventing the game from coming out? Just sayin'?) So writting storys about Noctis is pretty easy, although I'm not completly sure about some of the other forgive me if they seem " out of character ". Nonetheless, please read, enjoy, the first chapter is pretty short, but I promise the second chapter won't , Cya'! (;**

**- MassacreTheKid**

In the doorway stood a male, blonde hair styled to perfection and blue eyes of the sea, so deep that anyone could get lost in them. He awaited patiently at the doorway for his friend to finish packing all of his notebooks into his he did, his friend spoke in a monotone voice "So Cloud, what was it that you needed me to talk about?" He question, remembering his friend had told him that he needed to talk to him. Cloud turned his head towards his friend,observing him. He had absolutley stunning electric blue eyes and soft silky onyx hair. He closed the top of his black backpack as he threw it over his shoulder.

The both of them began to walk out of the classroom and Cloud began to speak."Well you see, I have a problem..." He began, looking at his mysterious friend." My cousin, Melissa... she got into a heap of trouble back at her old 's always getting into trouble, but this time it was so bad that she got expelled and her parents are forcing her to attend our school." Cloud paused for a moment, pressing the elevator buttons so that the both of them could proceed on to their next class.

"Is she annoying or somthing?" His friend asked."No!Not at all!Actually, I was pretty excited when I heard she was coming to my school." "Then whats the problem?"

_Ding_.

The elevator doors wooshed open, as the both of them stepped in, pressing the buttons to the next floor. Cloud continued on."Well the thing is, her parents sended her to this school, not only for the education and discipline but aswell as because I live in this town and attend this school. They feel better knowing that I'll be around her since I live here and thats the thing.-" The elevator doors opened, and the both of them stepped into the hallway "They're expecting me to take care her-which I will- but they want her living in _my_ house." His friend gave him a wierd look.

"You don't have a house." He stated. Cloud looked at his friend."Exactly! You see, thats somthing I told the judges and lawyers when I was gettin emancipated. There was no way in hell they'd let me live on my own if they knew I couldn't support myself properly, it was the only because of that, all of my relatives think that I own a nice small I don't-" His friend cut him off, finishing his sentence "-because you live in the school dorms." "Yeah! And theres no way in hell that the superintendent let alone the principle would allow a girl to even step foot into the boys dorm, even if she's is my cousin."

The both of them entered their next classroom, history. They sat down and continued their conversation. His friend placed a hand next to his cheek, resting on it. He looked at his dear friend. "So what are you goining to do about it?" He asked, as his friend turned to him, placing his hands on his friends firm and broad shoulders, a look of plea filling his deep blue sea eyes. For a moment, his friend only looked at him, wondering why Cloud had placed his hands on he got the memo.

"No Cloud!" He scolded, somehow still in a monotone voice.

"Please Noctis?" Cloud pleaded, gripping his friend a bit harder.

Noctis grabbed Cloud's wrist, shaking his head no."Awh! Why not? She not annoying!She's not like any of your fangirls, I promise you that! She's actually pretty cool once you get to know her! She cooks, cleans, and she's not messy at all!" Noctis looked at his friends' sea eyes.

"Please Noctis. I need this. I don't know what to do if you can't take her in. I don't want her goining to the homeless shelter _or_ exposing the lie I made in court.I don't want to get arrested and I don't want her to live a miserable life. And if she does get on your nerves, then just come and tell me and I'll set everything straight! Please Noctis?" His friend, his bestfriend, pleaded one more time.

Noctis let out a long sigh. He couldn't believe what he was about to get himself into to.

"Fine." He let out.

Cloud's eyes widen. A ray of hope had been showned, gripping his friends shoulder again he bowed his head a million times. "Thank you-thank you-thank you! You have no idea how much of a life saver you are!" Noctis only shoved his hands off again."Alright alright! That's enough!"

Cloud only laughed.

"...that's what bestfriends are for, right?..." Noctis muttered quitley.

Cloud nodded in agreement, grinning to his friend as history class began.


	2. Chapter 2

After class was out, the two of them have traveled down to the old _but polished_ train station. It had been hours doining so, just standing there with mild conversations and a dare or two to pass up the time to not make the wait for Cloud's cousin's arrival so strenuous. "When is your cousin suppose to arrive?" Noctis asked, hands stuffed in his pockets, annoyed that he had been standing there for more than three hours."To be honest, I'm not sure. Thats why were waiting here. I don't wanna miss her or anything." Noctis rolled his eyes. "_Right_..." He mumbled to himself, mood only set lower. Cloud looked at his brooding friend, guilt swelling up inside of him. It was all his fault, his fault that Noctis had to take up this favor, and his fault that they were standing here now. Cloud lifted his arm and rubbed the back of his neck, gazing at the floor. "Look... I'm sorry we're waiting out here for such a long ti-" before Cloud could finish, Noctis interrupted him. "It's fine. It's nothing I can't handle." Cloud returned his arm to his side, a smirk growing on his face."Ha, yeah right!" He challenged. After all, the both of them had been really bored.. might aswell start something. "Is that a challenge?" Noctis hissed to his friend. The smirk on Clouds face only grew bigger. "I believe so Noct." This time Noctis's face grew into a playful smirk, the both of them walking towards eachother with the few steps that distance them, face to face. "Uh-huh." Noctis said, eyeing his friendly opponent as he took his finger and flinged it on his ear."Ow!" But before Cloud could have his revenge, the sound of a train was heard from afar, and just as if on cue, it rushed past in such speed, making the hair of both men flutter in the wind.

Cloud and Noctis eyed the train carefully, as the train came to a stop. "Is this her train?" asked Noctis. Cloud took out his cellphone, goining back to the text message his cousin had sended him which was full of details about her arrival. Cloud nodded his head "Yeah, this is it." With that, Cloud put his phone back in his pocket, walking towards the depot of the passengers, leaving Noctis to stand there alone.

As he took further steps towards the depot, he could hear someone call his name. "CLOUD!" She called again, but before Cloud could see who called his name, two arms reached around his waist, and a head snuggling into his back."Uh!Who?" Cloud stuttered out, as the arms around him became loose and fully releasing. He turned around to see a woman about his age. She had beautiful chestnut brown hair, which almost luminated red in the sunlight, reaching her and pretty with bangs and choppy layers. She had atleast 6-7 piercing on her ears, dog tag necklace, southern boots with a blue jean cut short, big shiny buckle, black V-neck top and the most stunning amber eyes.

_This dress style... the hair and most importantly those beautiful eyes... no way!_

"Melissa? Is that you?" Cloud questioned in disbelief. A smirk plastered on her face "Yes sir," she winked, hands on hip and confidence bold. Clouds face turned into a red tomato. "How many years has it been Cloud?" She asked innocently "Um... I think perhaps 7." Cloud answered, still at shock at what a change his cousin went through.

_Gorgeous... absolutley gorgeous. _ Cloud had thought in his mind.

"Dang! You grew taller and everything!" She exclaimed as Cloud looked down her. She started jumping once or twice, calculating how much of a height difference there was between him and her. Cloud smiled. "I see your still bubbly than ever Melissa... I'm glad." Melissa only smiled back with her perly whites. Cloud had enjoyed this side of Melissa, releaved that she had kept her true behavior around him even after 7 long years of only text messaging and phone calls. It had been hard enough gaining her trust and companionship as a friend when they were children.

He embraced her, glad that she had arrived and would be under his care... well not exactly. He let her go as he gave her a serious look. Melissa only frowned. "... What?" She asked, a bit of concern in her tone. "You see... it's like this...-" Cloud explained the whole sitution about who she would be living with and why. "Mabey I can raise enough money to rent an apartment near by the school or somthing later on? I don't wanna be a bother..." "Mabey..." added Cloud, as the both of them walked towards where Cloud and Noctis were previously waiting.

Noctis was waiting there, back leaned against the iron railing, hands stuffed in his pockets. Hearing two sets of footsteps he turned his gaze towards them.

NOCTIS POV|

I heard two foot steps walk towards me. I lifted my head up to see Cloud with a teen girl walking along side of him. _That must be his cousin..._ I stopped leaning on the metal railings and walked towards them.

"Noctis, this is my counsin, Melissa." Cloud introduced. I took a good look at her for about a second. She had beautiful brown locks and sharp crystal brown eyes. She was gorgeous. His cousin Melissa held out a hand towards me. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, no tone of happiness or discontent, but rather almost monotone.

It's better than her beggin at my feet to become her's like all the other girls around here...

I took her hand and shook it, responding with the same tone of voice she gave me. " Caelum." I let go of her hand and she gave me a slight nod of acknowledgment.

"Well then,-" Cloud walked past the both of us. "Let's get goining, shall we?" The both of us looked at eachother for a slight second, no smiles, no faces, just acknowledgment."Alright." She mumbled quitly, before stepping along side of her cousin.

CLOUD POV|

It was just like her, to be all bubbly and kid-like whenever the both of us were alone, but to turn into cold stone assasin whenever she was around people she never met, strangers. It was normal for her though, and I could tell that Noctis was happy with it. Anyone would perfer a quit and mature room mate rather than a loud and obnoxious one.

We had finished our walk from the train station to Noctis's house, standing on his porch. Melissa set down her bags as she turned to me. "So I'll see you tommorow then?" I nodded my head "Mabey. I had plans tommorow with some friends of mine before I knew you were coming. You could probably chill with us though, that's if your comfortable with it, because I'll be heading to work later on." Melissa only looked to me, making sure only I could see the slight concern on her face and not Noctis. "Oh." she let out. "But you don't have to come if you don't want to. Noctis will be there, right Noctis?" I looked at my raven haired friend as he simply nodded his head. "Oh. Okay, I'll let ya' know if I wanna come by tommorow morning." I smiled. "Okay, well I gotta get goining, I have work in about a hour. Text me if you have any questions about stuff. She nodded her head in agreement, only letting me see her beautiful smile. I wrap my arms around her once more, and headed off, walking down the street.

_I hope she doesn't get into any toruble with Noct..._

MELISSA POV|

I stood on Noctis's porch as I watched my cousin walk off into the street. From the front, Noctis's house seemed like a mansion, pretty plants, tall green and vibrant trees and little koi ponds here and there. It was beautiful, and the architecture of his house was splended. Not to mention the nice Mustang sports car out on his nicely decorated driveway.

_His family must be loaded with money..._ a part of me winced.

Winced with jelousy.

I knew so many kids back home, with such nice homes and such nice parents, whom were loaded with money. And it always angered me how much they took things for granted.

_The things I would do if I had those resources!_

I hear the door jerk open behind me, Noctis finally opening to the door with his old pair of keys. I eerily follow behind him, stepping into his household. I looked to the left and right of me, as he led me up a huge wooden staircase with nice red fancy carpet. My mouth dropped, amazed at the nice furnishing and architecture. It was more amazing than outside of the house.

Cozy fireplace, long satin curtains, it was everything a Victorian house could amount up to. It was astonishing, beautiful. A part of me got a bit cheerful, cheeks a light pink, and me, smiling to myself as I followed behind Noctis.

But that smile was immediately gone as Noctis turned around to face me, stopping in the hallway. He looked at me for a moment, eyebrow up, but he quickly dismissed it and began to speak. "This is the main hallway which leads to other rooms. You can choose whichever room you want, just make sure you don't disturb my room-" he pointed at the opposite end of the hallway "Other than that, choose whichever room you want, the magority of them are all bedrooms. Although the one bedroom that might intrest you the most is that one-" he pointed at the door in which we halted nearby "It has a main bathroom and a study room with a can eat and make whatever you want in my kitchen downstairs. You can explore the house and do whatever you want, aslong as it doesnt disturb me or my free to do what you want, just don't make a questions?, just knock on my door." He turned around, walking towards his room as I stood there.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned the knob. My mouth dropped, as I put down my luggage and closed the door behind me.

This place was beyond beuatiful! All victorian styled, well decorated, and more than enough space. _I could play a game of football here if I wanted to..._ I thought as I walked around. There was three other doors along side of my room. One led to an amazing sized walk in closet, table, counters and everything! Another led in the study room, two lap tops, one desktop, pens, pencils, wood walls that were nearly covered by huge wooden book cases... filled with books ofcourse, and a nice green carpet. But the bathroom... was the most impressive thing of all.

"This is huge!" My voice echoed into the high cielings of the bathroom, as I wandered around, finding a jacuzzi, large bath tub and shower . The counters were marbled stoned, sink decorated and walls a pure white.

This was far more than any luxury! But a part of me still winced a bit. Havign all that was good, only remind me of what I was deprived of so long ago. I huffed, shaking my head of these thoughts. "Well I'm here now. I gotta make the best of it."

It had been a couple of hours since I had settled in. I had put all of my clothes in the drawer and organized some of my personal belongs like magazines, books, journals, and my laptop. Now I was just laying in my bed, relaxing from my long journey.

_Ba-Ding!_

Next to me, my phone vibrated, disturbing the sleep I almost fell into. I grabbed my phone, looking to see who had text me.

_"CLOUD: I'm on break. I wanted to check up on you. How are things goining?"_

I grab the phone, texting him back ; "... I could throw a house party in just my room place is HUGE!". I wait for a couple of moments to recieve his text messages.

_"CLOUD: I know! I'm guessing you like it there? He hasn't been mistreating you or anything has he?" _Just as I'm about to respond, a knock comes at my door. I slip my phone into my jean pcoket, and open the door.

Noctis stood in my door way, a face showing no particular intrest in anything. "I've made dinner. You may dine with me if you want, I'll be downstairs in the dining room. It's perfectly alright if you wish to eat somthing else other than my cooking." I gave him a questionable look. "You cook?" I asked him in monotone. "Yes. Exceptional well." He responded.

I nodded my head. "Okay. Will your parents be joining us?" He shook his head no. "Before you came I use to live by myself." With that he stepped off, walking downstairs as I followed him like a lost dog.

I don't wanna get lost in this huge house. Would you?

I observed him from behind as I followed him. Broad shoulders, nice neck, styled hair. His style of walk was decent, hands in his pockets and head high. He had class, style, and what most people my age say,- swag. I admit, he was nice to look at, like a masterpiece Mona Lisa hung on a decorative wall. But I wasn't gonna have any romantic intrest towards him. That'd be just plain wrong, not only have I met the guy, but he's probably already peeved with the fact that he has to take me in. But what interested me more was what he had said earlier.

_"Before you came I use to live by myself."_

Had he really? Was his parents that lenient and rich to let him live on his own? Or were his rich parents deceased and the house and money was inherited to him? Or mabey he was like my cousin Cloud, only difference being he actually has a house and buisness living? Nevertheless, the fact that he learned how to cook for himself showed that he wasn't a lazy slob who depended on a woman to cook for him. He had independence. Which I like.

Either that or he _was_ a lazy slob and has a maid.

We had reached the dining room, and on the table, was small platters of food. Steam of heat rising from the plates, and delicious aroma filling the room. Noctis sat down, taking his plate and filling it with food. I had sat down across from him, taking a spare plate and filling it with food on the platter. "Mash potatoes, fried shrimp and cheese covered broccoli? Heh. You got a intresting taste in food." I stated in slight playful tone. Noctis only made a small grunt before speaking. "You're free to not eat this and cook somthing for yourself." "Sorry. I think my statement came out wrong. By interesting I meant good...-" I paused for a moment as I looked up at him from my plate. "Did... you cook this all yourself? Or was this made by someone else?" I asked a bit timidly. It was sorta awkward just eating there. I had to start a conversation, even if I perfer not to. "Yes. I always cook for myself. And I usually don't like street food."

"Really?" I started "Not me. Well not yet. Theres alot of street foods, restaurants and fast food conventions that I havn't tried yet. So I can't say that I don't like street food just yet." I looked down on my plate. I hated doing this... conversing. I like eating by myself, and I like... just being alone. But what bugged me the most was that he was just as quite and serious as me. It was harder to converse without making things awkward. Mabey he wanted me to shut up? But then again it'd be rude, offering me his cooking and his home without even the decency to have a simply minded conversation, afterall, weren't the rich like that?

"I've eaten out to many restaurants and had many personal chefs cook for me, but I grew tired of it when I was younger so I learned how to cook myself." "Ah... I use to cook for my parents. They didn't really like it all that much though, even though they made me cook most of the time. I tried _hard_ to get things right,... but I guess I was never good cook, and definently not as good as this cooking." I complimented quitly. "Thank you." He responded just as quitly. _Time to move on to a new subject.. if I compliment him anymore, he'll think I'm gawking at him or sucking up to him... _But before I could go on, he beat me to it. "So you and Cloud are close, huh?" I took a drink of my water before I went on with answering. "Yeah. Ever since we were little kids." "Cousins, right?" "Uh-huh." "Your mother's side or father's?" I paused before answering his question. I wasn't sure if I felt comfortable with telling him.

But then again I am goining to be living with this man.

"Actually, neither. I am related to Cloud by blood, but I was originally adopted." I rose up out of my seat with my plate and glass cup in hand. During out small conversation I had hurridly swallowed and finished my food. "Thank you for the food Noctis." "You can just call me Noct. And it's fine." And with that, I walked off to the kitchen to wash my plates.

What? I wasn't gonna make the poor man wash my dirty dishes after he had finished cooking.

"Oh right! I forgot to message Cloud back..."

I took out my cell and texted him; "This place is incredible. He's been treating me well, just got done dining with him. Text me back when you get off of work." As I finished my work in the kitchen I headed out to the main parlor, remembering an old black shiny piano. I sat at the bench, and carressed the keys. It had been a while since I had played the piano-

_Or any instrument for that matter..._

I stretched my arms before propping myself to play. I took a few breaths, as so it began.

I played, as the keys matched my fingers, key by key. Each time I pressed down on it, I could feel myself being complete just as complete as feeling the vibrations of a guitar echo or the vibrations of a bow playing against a cello string. Music was my life, it was who I was. Feeling confident about my playing, I decided to take it a step further.

_What if I wanted to break,_

_laugh it all off in your, face._

_What would you do?_

_What if I fell to the floor?_

_Couldn't take this anymore..._

_What would you do,do,do?..._

_Come... break me down.._

_Bury me, bury me, I am finished with you..._

_What if I wanted to fight,_

_Beg for the rest of my life,..._

_What would you do?_

_You said you wanted more,_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you..._

_Come,.. break-me-down,..._

_Bury me, bury me._

_I am finished with you..._

_Look in my eyes,_

_Your killing me, killing me,_

_All I wanted was you,..._

_I tried to be someone else,_

_But nothing seemed to change,_

_I know now, ..._

_This is who I really am inside,-_

_Finally found myself, _

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now, this is who I really am..._

My fingers pressed harder on the keys, playing a symphonic solo that filled the parlor room with life.

_Come, break me down,..._

_Bury me, bury me,_

_I am finished with you..._

_Look in my eyes,_

_Your killing me, killing me,_

_All I wanted was you,..._

_Come, break me down..._

_Break me down..._

_Break me down,..._

My fingers grew softer, reaching the climax;

_What if I wanted to break?..._

_What if I..._

As the song ended, I took a long sigh. It had also been a while since I sang. But before I could completly relax, I head soft clapping from the door way. My shoulders tensed up, knowing who it was.

"That was beautifully played Melissa." Noctis complimented. At this point, I still hadn't turned my head towards him. My cheeks were blushing a bright pink. There was no way in hell I would let him see me blush after he saw all of that "T-Thank you, Noctis." _Dammit! I'm stuttering!_ "Just call me Noct." He walked to the piano before taking a seat besides me. "This town, focuses so much on finding a job and studying. Which is good, but most people loose their essence for creativity. I don't know anyone who knows how to play piano other than Cloud and now you." I carressed the keys near me. Could people focus so much on jobs that they forget whats good? I couldn't imagine living a life without playing a instrument. "Really?... Thats rather sad..." I said, my voice fading into silence.

_How sad... I may have been deprived a proper childhood, but I don't know how people could go on living without discovering the beauty of music._

A random keys were pressed by Noctis, before making a sweet melody. He took a couple of seconds playing, before stopping. "I agree." he mumbled quitly. I stoped rubbing at the keys, bringing my hands to my lap. "Cloud was the first one to show me how to play piano. He's the best piano player that I've seened. I aspired to be just like him, so I tried my hardest learning from him." "Is piano the only thing you play?" I shook my head. "Nah, I also know cello, violin, and guitar. But thats it. I still have years to learn how to play other instruments." "So you plan on learning other instruments?" "Yeah, with the free time I'll have." "I look foward to it." Noctis got up, hands in his pockets as he walked off. But before he left the room, he took one more gaze at me.

"Nice voice by the way."

And he left, leaving me to blush a million times red.

NOCTIS POV|

I laid in my bed, moonlight seeping in through my unclosed window. I looked over to the clock that read '2:32'. I couldn't go to sleep. I wasn't sure wheather I had been distrubed by the arrival of Clouds cousin or if I had to much energy. But the fine line was that I couldn't stop thinking about Melissa.

The small events that I had with her today, from dining to the piano. I knew she was reserved-like, but she still made small conversation. A act of gratitude. As expect. But during those simple conversations, I grew a small interest towards her actions. For one, she barely ever made eye contact with me. The times she did, it had seemed she had forced herself to. Another act of gratitude? Shyness? Or fear?...

And her voice! They way she sung was incredible, not to mention the way she played was superb. Talent was what she had.

But content with the past was not. I had remember, somthing she had said;

_"Ah... I use to cook for my parents. They didn't really like it all that much though, even though they made me cook most of the time. I tried __**hard**__ to get things right,... but I guess I was never good cook, and definently not as good as this cooking."_

The way she had said this, her voiced trailed on to what I believed sound like sadness, regrets. And when she had said "_I tried __**hard**__ to get things right,..."_ she had said it with the most sorrow. Not only was she reffering to her supposed horrible cooking, but rather something else at life. Something that she took to heart.

I sighed. I wasn't sure why my thoughts were full of her today, even though I barely talked to this girl. "Dammit Cloud..." I sighed again, starting to become a bit fustrated by why she kept popping into my head. I kept wondering how her past life must have been like, or how she had first founded Cloud, or even her childhood with him. What were her beliefs, her morals, what did she plan to accomplish in her life? I didn't want to think about her, but she just kept ringing through my head, her voice, her words, her looks, and my curosity about her.

Perhaps it was curiosity, or mabey I was just extremly bored in the back of my head and I needed somthing to peck at to keep my sanity. It wasn't _like _me. _Why am I letting the thought of one helpless female control me like this?_ I sighed aloud. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. It bothered me greatly, she was like a dropplet of water, creating ripples _over and over_ again in a small poetic pond. But as the hours dragged on, my thoughts dragged on aswell.

I've even fallen victim to the night as every male does, with their perverted thoughts.

I groaned loudly into my pillow. I needed a nights rest, but tonight, it didn't look like I'll get any.


End file.
